


Bottom of the Deep Blue

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Series: Taste of Blood [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, F/M, Magic, Queen of the Damned, Revenge, Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Keith’s new job has him crossing paths with a mysterious statue. All it takes is a little bit of blood to unlock its secrets…then a lot of blood.





	1. Slept So Long

**Author's Note:**

> After listened to Missio's ["Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea"](https://youtu.be/CFEBriOa1x0) for the first time a while back I got it in my head that I needed to do a QotD AU fic. I've wanted to do one for a while, or maybe I just wanted to see Allura as Akasha, but after watching the mv it inspired some imagery of a certain scene I wanted to see play out so here we are.

“Try not to struggle too much my dear, your crown is slipping.” He gently tickled his fingers underneath her chin.

She jerked her head away, spat at his feet.

On her knees she continued to resist, to pull at the ropes that bound her hands behind her back securing her to the iron rings embedded in the stone floor. The ropes burned, smoke curling from her skin as it scalded on contact. The familiar scorch of ropes soaked in holy water and dead men’s blood. They stood and watched. They listened to her snarl and growl in pain trying to free herself. They dared not help. The dragging and squeezing of twisting ropes echoed in the cold chamber lit by a sea of candles.

“Release me!” she screeched, barring her fangs at him.

He stood before her, watching her writhe, hands on his hips. A smile spread across his blood stained mouth. Splashes of red soiled his white hair, blemished his chiseled bare chest.

“My love I’m afraid that’s not how an insurrection works.”

He held out his hands and an underling placed a heavily adorned necklace in his palms.

“I’ve brought you a gift darling. I had it specially made for you. Had it cursed, just…for you…”

More underlings surrounded her then, grabbed her by her long white hair yanking her upright.

“How could you betray me Acxa?!” she hissed to her left.

“Because I love him” her former attendant responded coldly, “be grateful he still thinks fondly enough of you not to stake you.”

He knelt before her, sliding his body down against hers purposefully. They wrenched her head back and brushed her hair behind her shoulders exposing her neck. He brought his lips to her chin, kissed it softly, lingered there. Acxa bit her lip, stayed silent.

“You’ll pay for this…all of you…you’ll regret this night” she muttered between gritted teeth.

He placed the jewelry around her neck, clasped it and sealed her fate. It felt heavy not only in weight but in aura. They immediately let her go and backed away, as did he.

“What is this sorcery?” she demanded, already sensing things were not well.

He said nothing. They all said nothing. Her body felt weak, like a pressure forcing her into the floor, her legs felt stiff, tight, she was losing feeling in her toes. Her head whipped around to see her feet were turning to stone. Panic set in. She shook her body, twisted it, contorted it to try and get the necklace off but it wouldn’t budge all while the petrifaction crept up her thighs. Some stared in horror. Some looked away. What could they do? Why risk his wrath, his punishment? Others looked on in satisfaction, ready for a new era. Either way she would remember all of their faces.

It was at her torso now, inching higher, making it harder to breathe. She couldn’t show fear, not in these final moments. She wouldn’t give him the pleasure. She hunched over, staring him down in anger and disgust with heavily black lined blue eyes. She hissed at him one last time, mouth wide, fangs exposed in fury before it took her completely. All her beauty and brutality immortalized in stone.

“Toss her in the ocean,” he said flatly after a long silence, “let her sink to the bottom. She always did enjoy the water…”

 

_Present day…_

 

A young dark haired man stepped into the building after squeezing through the front rotating door with his hands full.

 “Keith my boy you’re finally here! We’ve been waiting!”

“Sorry Mr. Smythe, the line at the coffee shop was a nightmare.” He handed him a small coffee, black.

“For the last time, call me Coran my boy.” He took a sip and his mustache bristled. “Now follow me I can’t wait to show you what we’ve found!”

They crossed the museum lobby and cut through the Incan art exhibition toward the back offices and warehouse and storage. When they reached the warehouse a young man was waiting for them leaning against a desk next to a statue on a pedestal. He gently stroked the scar down his face with his finger, lost in thought. 

“Dr. Holt I’d like to introduce you to our newest museum conservator Keith Kogane. Keith this is our curator Matthew Holt.”

The two shook hands. Keith put his coffee and bag down on the desk.

“So what are we looking at here?”

“Something amazing. Found it during a dive in the Indian Ocean, not too far off from Sri Lanka.”

Keith bent over until he and the statue were face to face.

“They’re calling her The Bound Queen.” Matt continued, “There’s no previous records of this piece that we’ve been able to locate initially, but we’re hoping with more research we can discover her origins.”

“I’ll clean her up and do what I can.” Keith stared into its eyes.

Keith already had a laundry list of things he had to get done that day so he wasn’t able to even begin work on The Bound Queen until late into the evening long after the museum had closed and most employees had clocked out. He was alone in the warehouse sitting at the desk, notes splayed out, fresh hot coffee.

“More work will need to be done to estimate exact age or at least the period range of the piece,” Keith spoke into a tape recorder, “however upon initial review I find it interesting that despite most likely being hundreds of years old and possibly submerged in water for that same time frame, the condition appears to be quite good…a little too good to be honest.”

He leaned in to inspect it closer, pushing up his glasses at the bridge of his nose.

“The Queen also appears to have elongated canine teeth” he continued his recording, “Perhaps the creator of the piece had a fascination with or even prayed to gods that were perceived to have tendencies of vampirism?”

He put the recorder down and picked up a brush and pick to clean the small bits of debris from her head. His gloved fingers gently caressed the contours of her face, his thumb grazing her fangs. Her canines shouldn’t have been as sharp as they were, not as sharp as he was expecting and they pierced his skin through the glove, a tiny pool of blood immediately starting to form and staining the teeth.

“Shit” he hissed and pulled his hand back, yanking off the glove and popping his thumb into his mouth.  

He threw open the drawer of the desk, searching frantically for solution and wipes to remove the blood so as not to sully the statue. He turned his back as he rummaged through tools and therefore failed to note the blood had absorbed into the fangs and disappeared.

“Fuck fuck fu-”

He spun his chair back around to see nothing on the statue.

“I could’ve sworn…hmm, whew ok crisis averted then.”

He slapped a bandage on his finger, not thinking twice about the blood mishap and continued his work, making extensive notes of her clothes and jewelry, specifically the necklace that hung from her neck in her bent position. He worked long into the night until his lids felt heavy and he took that as a sign to pack it up and head home.

Keith stumbled into his loft apartment, soaking wet from the downpour that started from the moment he left the museum and didn’t let up. After a long hot shower and a bachelor’s dinner of instant noodles and beer, he slipped under the covers and watched the rain patter against the windows until he slipped into a deep sleep.

The second his eyes shut he crashed into a deep dark blue ocean. He did not want nor need air. There was a storm above the surface and when lightening cracked it light up the ocean depths revealing distant shapes of ancient beasts. He looked down into blackness, sinking ever closer to it. Two tiny faint lights slowly came into view from the nothingness, becoming clearer as they approached. It was then Keith realized they were eyes, glowing bright and blue with hints of pink. Someone or something was swimming up toward him. He felt fear, uncertainty, but could not move. White hair, lines of a face, fingers, hands, ascending, reaching for him.

_Keith…_

Her hair billowed and flowed about her face, a halo crown of gold atop her head.

_Keith…._

Her arms stretched for him, gold cuffs around her wrists, nails long and pointed.

_Keith set me free…_

A bra of jewels and gold and metal covered her breasts, a necklace ornate and intricate and shimmering around her neck.

_Set me free…_

Black fabric swirled and swayed from the bracelets on her biceps, from the skirt around her waist. Her bejeweled golden belt caught the little bits of light able to cut through the water.

_I need you Keith…_

She was face to face with him now, her fingers gently stroking his cheeks, brushing his lips. Her mouth didn’t move and yet he could hear her, her words, her thoughts, seeping through him, pulsing in his veins, echoing in his head.

_Your blood…I can feel you now…set me free…_

She leaned in and kissed his lips and he felt like his body was on fire.

_BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!_

His alarm went off, abruptly shaking him awake. The sun poured in through his window, momentarily blinding him.

“No more beer before bed” he grumbled to himself before dragging his body out of bed and into the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

When Keith arrived at the warehouse Coran and Matt were already waiting for him chatting next to the statue.

“Morning. What’s up?”

“It appears our queen has already become quite popular.” Coran patted the top of her head.

“How so.” Keith tossed his bag on the desk and took a seat.

“The artifact community has been buzzing on the message boards ever since we posted about the discovery a month ago when we first pulled her up. They want to know more about her. We even got a guy who wants to buy her.” Matt tickled the bottom of her chin

“Already? She just got here.”

“Apparently some rich collector by the name of Lotor Daibazaal,” Matt continued, “told him she wasn’t for sale but he was pretty persistent. Willing to pay anything.”

Keith stared at the statue while Matt and Coran chattered behind him.

He decided not to tell them about the dream.

Weeks in, the museum still wasn’t ready to debut the statue yet. They wouldn’t dream of it until they had more information to provide to the public. It didn’t stop those from other museums coming to check it out. This mysterious Mr. Daibazaal was also breathing down their necks about purchasing it. Wouldn’t say why he needed it so badly, just that he had enough money to pay whatever they wanted for it. Would’ve been nice to have the surplus in funding but nevertheless he was rebuffed at every turn.

Keith couldn’t tell whether it was the hype or the amount of one on one time he spent with the statue but the influx of dreams he had about The Queen had him shaken and yet…longing. He couldn’t wait to close his eyes and meet her in the cold depths of the water, willing to let her drag him down into the black. Even awake he would drift off, lost in thoughts of her, wondering if she was merely a fantasy or based off a person who was once real. His fingers would linger at her fangs and without thinking he’d push his thumb until he felt the prick and the blood would drip on her teeth and mouth and seep into the stone until there was nothing. He’d snap out of it, come back to the present, wondering where the time had gone. He’d go back to scribbling notes. Go have lunch. Work on other projects. Every day giving her his blood without any recollection of it.

But she remembered…

He’d work late then pack up, leaving her there to wait for him again until morning, only one night she would no longer have to wait.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. What about the cameras?”

“I’ve already taken care of the cameras idiot.”

“What if they find out it’s us?”

“They won’t and if they do we’ll be on an island somewhere sipping Mai Tais with our billions of dollars where they’ll never find us by the time they find out.”

“But…”

“Look, this Mr. Daibazaal is offering millions for this stupid thing and if the museum isn’t going to cash out then we will. I don’t know about you, but I’m not trying to be a security guard until I’m 90.”

The two guards put an open crate on a dolly then crouched down to lift the statue off its pedestal.

“1…2…3!”

They lifted and tried to carry it to the crate, but one of the guard’s knees buckled and the statue started to slip from their grasp. The guard reached out and grabbed the statute by the hanging necklace in a last ditch effort, snapping it off as it tumbled onto the floor.

“You fucking moron!” the other guard snapped.

“I’m sorry man, it was an accident!”

They pushed the statue upright. Luckily, other than the necklace, it was in one piece.

“Help me find some super glue or some shit! It’s an old statue. We’ll tell Mr. Daibazaal it already came like that” he grumbled.

They parted in different directions to check the desks in the warehouse as well as the offices. After about 15 minutes they found their glue only to return to find the statue gone.

“W-What the fuck? Where did it go?”

“This is where we left it right?”

“Of course it’s where we fucking left it!”

“Do you think someone else grabbed it?”

“Oh sure, everyone decided to come steal it on the same night as us” he said sarcastically.

“Then where is it?!”

“Do I look like a psychic? I don’t fucking know! Help me look!”

The two guards turned around to commence their search and stopped dead in their tracks.

“Who the fuc-“ was all he could utter.

It happened so fast there wasn’t even time to scream. The other guard bolted for the back door and, bless him, he almost made it. He held onto the door frame, digging his nails in until they snapped off before being dragged screaming back inside.

There wasn’t a drop of blood left, not with hundreds of years of hunger to contend with. Nothing left but two husks that eventually crumbled to ash. She tossed their clothes in a dumpster in the back alley and walked the empty streets barefoot at 2:00 am led by nothing other than the scent of his blood and the fractured remnants of the necklace in her clutches.

She stopped in front of a brick apartment building. He was here, somewhere. The block was silent until a cab sped around the corner and pulled up front. A young woman stumbled out, tossing cash in the front seat at the driver. She was like a newborn fawn trying to walk in her high heels. Her dress would’ve only been acceptable at the kind of places that have bouncers and VIP booths with neon lights and thumping EDM and even the most basic watered down beer costs $12. 

“Ohmygawd,” her words slurred together and the alcohol on her breath could be smelt from down the street, “did you just come from a costume party? I love your outfit!”

“…Yes.”

“Do you live here? Did you forget the code? Ohmygawd I do that all the time!”

She tried to make it up the five steps it took to get to the building entrance and tripped. A hand slipped around her waist and held her up. She giggled and tossed her brown hair back.

“Thank you honey you’re so sweet.”

She punched in the code and the door clicked open.

“C’mon honey.”

The two walked in. Well one walked, the other staggered as her heels clicked against the marble entryway. She stifled her laughter as she slipped her shoes off and held them in one hand.

“What floor are you on sweetie? I’m on the fourth.”

“I’m on the fourth.”

“Ohmygawd me too! Ugh it’s so nice to meet new people,” she began to ramble as they entered the elevator, “I just moved here and I don’t really know anybody and I’m trying to find a new job. Like my family sucks and my ex sucks so I just said ‘fuck you I’m leaving’ and I just came here you know? I didn’t even have a plan, I didn’t even tell anyone I was coming here you know? Isn’t that crazy? But I needed a fresh start you know what I’m saying?”

“Yes.”

The brunette continued to accept assistance, out of the elevator all the way to her door.

“I love you you’re so sweet thank you so much for helping me. I probably shouldn’t have another drink but do you want to come in for a nightcap? I’ve got, vodka, whiskey, rum…wine…”

“I’d love to come in for…a drink.”

She followed the brunette inside and closed the door behind her.

Keith, meanwhile, didn’t dream of The Queen that night, in fact his sleep was light and restless and he was easily woken by the new neighbor he’d yet to meet’s inebriated mutterings down the hallway followed by moaning and thumping and the sound of glass breaking in her apartment. It was her third time stumbling home from the club in the middle of the night that week so nothing he was hearing sounded out of the ordinary.

“Drunk bitch” he grumbled yanking the pillow over his face, hoping to get even a few hours of sleep in before the alarm went off.

Keith awoke the next morning feeling restless and agitated and when he arrived at work it appeared he wasn’t the only one. A sinking feeling permeated his stomach as he entered the warehouse to see Coran, Matt and the police surrounding his desk.

“W-What’s going on?” he said with a furrowed brow.

“Bad news my boy. The Bound Queen was stolen right out from under us last night.” Coran frowned.

“Bastards” Matt grumbled.

“How did they even get it out of here?”

“It appears the cameras have been tampered with, but hopefully they can still get some evidence” Matt said.

”I think while the police are investigating we should keep mum about the theft.” Coran’s mustache twitched while he thought.

“Agreed. I do find it funny that that Mr. Daibaazal was so interested in it and now it’s missing.” Matt stroked his chin.

Matt and Coran continued to discuss the matter while Keith stood quietly, feeling a bit empty, although he couldn’t really explain why.

“Take the rest of the day off boy.” Coran broke Keith’s train of lost and wandering thoughts. “Enjoy a three day weekend.”

Keith didn’t need to be told twice and that night he found himself at one of his one his frequent haunts he discovered shortly after moving to town. It was a bar and nightclub by the name of Maharet. Black was the unofficial dress code almost always accompanied by leather or chains or both. It was the kind of place that was dark and moody and seductive and people minded their business. He sat sulking at the bar as a band was setting up on stage, gaze lost in the ice he swirled around in his Jack and coke. He was more upset about the loss of the statue than he had any right to be.

He felt a tickle in his spine, a voice in his head telling him he was being watched. He lifted his eyes slowly, scanning the bar and when he finally noticed it he wondered why he hadn’t noticed up until this point because it was so goddamn glaringly obvious.

A woman sat at the opposite end of the bar, leaning against the wall where the bar wrapped around. The top half of her body was concealed in the darkness of the club’s “mood lighting” but her eyes, her stark blue eyes cut through the shadow like a knife, two orbs glowing in blackness. He watched her fingers curl around a martini glass, bringing it up, putting it back down empty. She rose from the stool and slowly sauntered toward him. As she came into view his heart seized.

Impossible. There was no way. The resemblance to the statue, to the woman in his dreams was uncanny.

She slinked toward him in a black leather skirt and a long sleeve lace top with a neckline so low her abdomen was exposed, her heels clicking on the floor. She took the empty seat next to him. A fresh dirty martini was pushed in front of her the second she sat down.

“I must admit these are quite enjoyable” she said softly.

She turned to him and smiled. He couldn’t move, or at least he felt like he couldn’t. Her eyes dropped and lingered on the cherry garnish in his drink.

“May I Keith?”

His heart shuddered in his chest.

“I don’t recall telling you my name” was all he could mutter.

She giggled and gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist lifting it to her mouth. He had speared the cherry with the tiny black straw accompanying his cocktail and as he now held it, her tongue crept out and slowly enveloped the fruit.

The band by this time had started and from the moment the first chord struck her ears twitched at the sound. Her head whipped around, eyes wide. The guitars, the drums, the melodic dings were pulling her out of her seat. Everything about this new world excited her but the music, the music, was divine. The crowd seemed to move out of the way for her, her aura almost pushing them back. The lead singer’s hair was as white as hers with a prominent scar splashed across the bridge of his nose.  He licked his lips before bringing them to the microphone.

 

_You fell away, what more can I say?_

_The feelings evolved, I won't let it out_

_I can't replace your screaming face_

_Feeling the sickness inside_

It started with a gentle swaying then her eyes fluttered closed as her head teetered from side to side. Her hips followed next, gyrating, rolling and her hands inched up her body and into her hair, pushing it up off her shoulders and neck.

 

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

Her dancing hypnotized him, unable look away even if he tried. When her eyes fell on him through the crowd and she beckoned him with the curling of her fingers his legs betrayed him and pulled him toward her.

 

_So many words can't describe my face_

_This feeling’s evolved, so soon to break out_

_I can't relate to a happy state_

_Feeling the blood run inside_

Once within grabbing distance she yanked him in to close the gap, immediately turning her back and pressing her body against his. She took his hands and ran them the length of her curvy frame. His breathing became shallow as his fingertips grazed her hips and breasts. Her ass grinded into his groin causing his mouth to fall open into her hair.

 

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

She spun around in his arms, body still swirling and circling, fluid and mesmerizing. One set of fingers gently wrapped around his neck while the other cupped the bulge between his legs. She grinned and ran her tongue over his lips, pulling back playfully when Keith would try to move in. He growled at her and she grinned, revealing her elongated canines. She lightly placed kisses on his chin and the side of his throat, forcing his head to the side.

 

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_Keep me down to what you think I should be_

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_

_Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily_

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

The singer roared into the mic just as she sunk her teeth into Keith’s neck. The dance floor was so packed no one seemed to notice or care. They were nothing more than couple getting a little too heavy on the PDA.

 

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

Keith let out an audible gasp that was immediately lost in the percussion. His eyes went wide before flickering closed as his blood filled her mouth. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, not to wrench her away but bring her in closer, let her taste him, let her have him. It was pleasurably painful. The song slowly faded in his ears until it was replaced with a dull ringing.

He blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I couldn't write a QotD au fic without referencing my [absolute favorite song from the film.](https://youtu.be/_UXyo_sKcqc)


	2. Penetrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit rating and the tags should be sufficient, but I'll double down and warn that this chapter contains violence (and of course blood) and sex

Keith’s body lurched up in a panic to at least be slightly relieved to find himself in his own bed. As he sat up he was met with her, The Bound Queen, staring at him from across the room. She draped herself in his large leather chair wearing nothing but an oversized cutoff sweatshirt with a very obvious blood stain, cotton shorts and knee high tube socks. He was afraid to take his eyes off her, but did so just quick enough to look at the clock, 9:00 am, then out the window, overcast.

His hand slowly slid to his neck as if any sudden movement might startle her like a wild animal. Two puncture wounds.

“How long have you been here?” he finally asked.

“Since I brought you back from Maharet last night, with the exception of the little jog I went on this morning.”

“Just a jog?” He glanced down at the blood stain.

“An old creep attacking women exercising in the park at six in the morning? No one will miss him.”

“You don’t look like the type that needs to exercise.”

“But I am the type that needs to eat.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“I assume you have more questions?”

“A shit ton.”

She stared him down, waiting for him to continue, but her piercing gaze suddenly made him too nervous to resume and he quickly looked down, noticing he was in his boxers.

“Did we fuck last night?” he asked bluntly.

She erupted into laughter, her hand quickly coming over her mouth to stifle it. There was dried blood on her hand too as well as her cheek.

“No. I’d prefer you to be awake for that.”

His stomach flipped, especially after remembering what happened at the club, the way she touched him, tasted him. He shook it off, slid out bed and cautiously approached.

“I don’t know how you got back here looking like that without setting off alarms but I think you should get cleaned up.”

She shrugged and followed him as he led her into the bathroom.

“Where did you get those clothes?” he asked as he pulled a towel out from the cupboard under the sink.

“Your neighbor.”

He stopped and stared at her.

“She was loud and annoying” she responded flatly.

True, but still. He let it go, for now, and pulled the curtain back to turn the faucet. The second the water shot out she hissed loudly and backed against the wall putting as much distance from it as possible. He watched as her eyes went wide, mouth in a snarl, fingers tensed. She kept inching, as if to get away, until her feet came off the ground, her body slowly slithering up the wall.

“It’s just water…” his brow arched with concern.

“It’s just water until you’re trapped in it for hundreds of years, awake and starving” she spat out contemptuously.

Keith slowly stepped toward her, hands up to show he meant no harm. He reached out and gently held her by the waist, pulling her down into his arms. She was shaking.

“It’s ok, it’s just like rain. It won’t hurt you.”

Her eyes continued to quickly dart back and forth between him and the shower, breathing finally slowing down. She looked down, tight lipped, feeling clearly embarrassed for showing weakness in front of him.

“I’ll bring you some clothes.” He changed the subject. “When you’re done we need to have a long chat.”

His hands dropped from her sides and he left her alone in the bathroom, still staring at the water with hesitation. After some time she reemerged to join him in the living room. She skipped the clothes he’d offered entirely and came out in his robe, loosely tied and hanging off one shoulder.

“Better?” He adjusted his glasses to see her more clearly, then blushed and turned back to finish pouring coffee.

“Adequate.” She sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

He took a seat across from her in an armchair.

“Three questions.”

“Excuse me?”

“You said we needed to have a talk, but please understand, despite my…cravings…I don’t trust you entirely. You’re human and humans got me into this predicament in the first place so forgive me if I’m not in the mood to pour my heart out to you. You get three questions and even then I may not feel forthcoming to answer them.”

There was so much he wanted to ask just based off that statement alone, but he didn’t want to waste his questions foolishly. He sipped his coffee and thought.

“What are you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” She subtly bared her fangs.

“Humor me.”

“A vampire. Queen Allura. The First.”

“The first? The first vampire?”

“Yes. That’s two questions Mr. Kogane.” Allura smirked, twirling her wet hair.

His eyes narrowed as he exhaled through his nostrils loudly. Clever girl.

“How did you end up a statue?”

She glared at him, running her tongue over her canines. He knew the subject made her testy.

“My eyes fell upon another and it angered my king. He cursed me and left me to rot at the bottom of the ocean.”

“Cursed you? As in magic?”

“That’s four questions.”

“Miss…Your Majes…please.”

She giggled while playing with the tie of the robe.

“The supernatural is quite real, I’ll leave it at that.”

“Can I please have one more question?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“May I?” he corrected.

She chuckled a bit then leaned toward the armrest, resting her chin on her hand.

“Tell me something Mr. Kogane, do you think you can test my patience because you’re so handsome?”

His cheeks felt hot.

“No, but I’m hoping.” He tried to be confident under her gaze, but his heart was racing.

“One. More.”

“You’ve been down there for centuries and yet you seem to be adjusting quite well. How?”

Allura stood up from the couch and the sudden movement made Keith flinch. His fingers dug into the arm rest as she sauntered over to him.

“It’s in your blood. When your life flashes before your eyes as you die I see it all, your memories, your history, your languages, your evolution.”

She stopped and slid down, kneeling between his legs. He was still in his boxer briefs and he quietly cursed himself for not changing as she lightly ran her fingers over the insides of his thighs. His breath hitched. For someone so dead, he could feel the heat radiating off her body from here.

“I absorb it all” Allura continued, “I feel you coursing through me.”

Her voice was deep and rough around the edges as she spoke. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against his skin. Keith bit his lip. He knew what was coming. He should push her off. He should do a lot of things. Allura tilted her head back, exposing her fangs before plunging them into his tender flesh. He let out a surprised moan, whimpering as she drank. Her cheek brushing against his bulge was not lost on him.

Allura drank slowly, controlled. This wasn’t meant to satiate her hunger but to tease and when she felt his hand at the back of her head she knew she’d succeeded. She pulled back, teeth and mouth stained and stared up at him.

“I can see now why Mr. Daibazaal wanted you so badly” he quipped breathlessly, leaning back in the chair.

“Mr. Daibazaal?” Her head tilted.

“Some art collector, Lotor Daibazaal. He was adamant about buying you after we announced that we found you.”

Keith could barely finish the sentance before Allura had scrambled into his lap. She straddled him while snatching his face in her hand, nails digging into his cheeks.

“Lotor?!”

“Y-yes!” he stammered, eyes bulging in fear.

“What did he look like?!” she demanded.

“I don’t know, we never met him, just talked over email! We turned down his offer!”

Allura released her grip, eyes darting this way and that as she thought, lips curled into a scowl. When her expression finally calmed she caressed his face gently before carefully dismounting. She walked to his front door, still in his robe.

“I’m going to rest. Be ready at midnight. We’re going out. Wear something…dark.”

“What? What’s going o-” but she already slipped out.

It was hard for Keith to go about the rest of the day. He felt anxious and distracted. He kept himself busy by cleaning every inch of the house. He tossed Allura’s blood stained clothes in the washing machine on the hottest possible setting. He ran his fingers over the small wounds on his neck and thigh as he got dressed. He flipped open his laptop and decided to write all of this down, all of it, and tried to come to terms with the fact that an ancient vampire queen was sleeping in the apartment next to his.

A vampire that was beautiful and terrifying.

He ate dinner then attempted to nap. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually slept at all before he heard the rapping at his door.

“Hello.” Allura smiled at him as he opened the door.

“Hi…” His eyes traced her body slowly.

Tight pants hugged the lower half of her body, laced up the sides revealing a hip to ankle strip of skin. She grinned at him as she ran her fingers along the choker around her neck.

“Your neighbor has many playful outfits,” she said as she adjusted her black lace corset top, “one might even deduce that she was quite the bad girl.”

“A shame I never got to meet her.”

“She was delicious,” Allura fiddled with Keith’s black tee, smoothing her hands over his chest before pressing her body against his, “but I assure you I taste better.”

“Is that so?” He swallowed hard.

She brought her mouth inches from his.

“Are you ready to go?” she whispered with a lilt in her voice.

Keith nodded, stifling the urge to tell her they were in no rush, but that would be crazy and foolish. He didn’t know her. He didn’t know her in the grandest way. His thoughts were still spinning as he locked the door behind him.

“Where are we going” he asked after a very silent car ride save for her vague directions. They were now traversing a dark alleyway towards what appeared to be another nightclub entrance.

“The lovely thing about being the first is I can sense my children everywhere. I feel them strongly here. Surely one of them will tell me the whereabouts of Mr. Daibazaal or whatever the fuck he’s calling himself.” She walked with determination, black heels clacking on concrete.

“Why are you so intent on finding this guy? Did you know him from your…oh god..is he…?”

Allura whipped around and flashed him a look that could kill. He didn’t dare say more.

“I would stick close when we get inside darling, don’t wander off.” She gave him a once over before stepping inside. He quickly followed after her.

The club wasn’t that different from Maharet except for the fact that everyone seemed to be looking at him like a tray of appetizers at a dinner party and looking at her with trepidation. Even over the music Keith swore he could hear their hushed whisperings as they headed toward the bar.

Allura wasn’t expecting to strike gold on her first outing, but she was aware Lotor was never the type to lay low in the shadows and there had to be at least one vamp who knew of him. She also wasn’t expecting to see a familiar face other than his after all this time.

“Surely this is a joke” a voice hissed as they grabbed Allura by the shoulder and spun her around roughly.

They both locked eyes and their expressions dropped. Images came flooding back in Allura’s mind. She replayed that night in her head over and over for centuries so there was no mistaking him. His scarred eye, his hateful smirk, recalling the way he delicately held that damned necklace cradled in cloth before handing it off to Lotor and sealing her fate.

“How did you get free?!” he demanded.

“Hello Sendak.” She quickly regained her composure and crossed her arms with a smirk.

“I asked you a question.”

Sendak seemed to be trembling slightly although Keith couldn’t tell whether it from anger or fear, or perhaps both.

“I owe you no such explanation. In fact, instead of making demands should be bowing to your queen” she snapped.

“You stopped being the queen of anything the second you became a giant paper weight.” Sendak replied. “And when Lotor gets his hands on you he’ll finally have the sense to stake you this time.”

Allura scoffed.

“Oh really? Is that what he’s going to do” she said with a smile. “I guess I better make the most of what little time I have left.”

She stepped closer to Sendak, sliding her hands up his chest.

“What do you say, hmm? You think I never noticed the way you used to look at me?” She opened her mouth and the tip of her tongue darted out and grazed his lips. He let out a low growl. Keith could see he considered it for just a moment.

“Is that what you’ve been reduced to now? Thinking you can use your body to make me pity you and spare you from Lotor?”

She laughed then.

“Oh sweet Sendak…it’s not your pity I want. It’s your heart.”

Allura said it so sweetly that when she jammed her hand into his chest immediately after, Keith jumped back in shock along with the rest of Sendak’s acquaintances who had been watching. The bartender who was also present dropped the bottle she was holding and it went crashing the ground.

Sendak’s body shook as she twisted and turned and yanked his heart from his chest. His body crumpled to ground in a lifeless heap as Allura stared at the organ in her bloodied hand with a gentle fondness before sinking her teeth into it.

More patrons had started to notice what was happening. Gasping and shrieking rippled through the club. Some had already had to good sense to run out. Once Allura had drained the heart dry she crushed it in her hand and it crumbled to ash, revealing her bloody fangs and mouth all the while.

Now there was full on screaming as the other vampires started to scramble toward the exit. Some of Sendak’s crew, who were foolish enough to stay, tried to rush Allura. One attempted to backhand her, she dogged and grabbed his arm, holding him in place as she swiped at his throat, tearing it open with her nails and pulling him in to feed briefly, violently, before flinging him away.

Another woman charged and Allura simply caught her by the neck. Allura’s eyes narrowed and in the next instant the vampire burst into flames. Allura released her, allowing her to screech and flail, falling into a nearby tapestry and setting it ablaze.

A man with a mohawk attempted to sneak up behind her with a broken off chair leg but Keith tackled him before he could pounce and they both went sailing over a table and crashing to the ground. The vampire made moves to quickly dispose of Keith, fangs drawn and ready before he also trembled and combusted, igniting the table next to him.

Keith leapt to his feet and hurried to Allura’s side. Her eyes were wild. Her mouth and throat and chest covered in blood, bits of the red stuff clinging to her hair. He threw an arm around her waist from behind trying desperately to pull her backward as the fire spread and began engulfing the entire bar.

“Allura we have to go!”  he screamed in her ear but it sounded so distant. Her gaze was so…distant.

“Allura!” Keith shook her again once they were in the alley.

Smoke was billowing out of the doors. Sirens could be heard in the distance. He had her pressed against the wall when she finally snapped back to the present.

“I know where his is.” Allura looked up. “Their blood showed me everything.”

“We can talk about this at home, but we need to leave!” Keith was yanking her toward the car.

The ride home was as silent as the ride there only with an entirely new set of rapid thoughts cycling through Keith’s mind. He tried not to think too much about the splatters of red on his arms or the blood soaked queen sitting next to him. She’d plucked Sendak’s heart out like a grape off a vine, disposed of those goons as if they were nothing. She devoured his neighbor and that man in the park. What made him so special that she hadn’t turned on him yet?

Luckily it was late when they returned but Keith still made sure to take them up the back emergency staircase. When they entered the apartment and he was able to lock the door behind them, Keith was finally able to decompress…and properly flip the fuck out.

“Is it always like this when you go out?!” he yelled.

“Honestly? A little” she replied dryly.

“Oh you think this is funny huh?” He approached her and grabbed her by the waist, yanking her into him. “You’ve completely turned my world upside down in a little over 24 hours and you don’t even give a shit do you? Do you?!”

Keith dug his fingers into her hips as he shook her a little. She could snap him like a twig and yet this newfound adrenaline had him ignoring this fact as he scolded her.

“I realize this is a lot to accept as a human. Please understand that I am adjusting as well to these developments. It was not my intention to go on a little spree tonight, but…well he started it!”

Keith looked at her, a bit dumbfounded. Was this beautifully savage creature seriously using the oldest elementary school excuse in the book? He chuckled and closed his eyes.

“What am I going to do with you?” he said when he opened them again.

“I have some suggestions, but perhaps now would not be the best time.”

“Are you serious? Right now? Now? You’re covered in blood, you just killed a bunch of dudes and set a club on fire and you wanna fuck right now?” Just saying it caused a slight tingle in his lower half but he pushed past it in an attempt to have the moral high ground.

“As I said, perhaps now would not be the best time.” She backed out of his grasp. “Look I apologize for tonight, for things getting out of hand. I won’t compromise you any further. Lastly, thank you for risking yourself to save me. I won’t forget that. I’ll take my leave now.”

She turned to go and was nearly at the door when he called after her.

“Why me? Why did you seek me out? Why haven’t you killed me like everyone else?”

She stopped but kept her back to him.

“You remind me of someone” she replied softly.

“You said humans are what got you into this in the first place. Is that what you meant?”

She simply laughed and continued her exit out of the apartment.

“Goodnight Keith.”

The door clicked shut, leaving him standing in his living room pondering his next move.

Technically this could be the end of it, he thought as the hot water from his shower faucet beat over his head. Allura had the information she needed on this Lotor to do whatever it is she had in mind and she didn’t need Keith for that. She was clearly capable of handling herself, so he could officially be out of the game at this point. He’d go back to work on Monday and things could return to normal and maybe she’d be his vampire neighbor or maybe she’d go on to bigger things, but it wasn’t his problem. It didn’t have to be his problem anymore. Keith let out a loud sigh as he pushed his wet hair back.

He’s staying out of it, he told himself as he toweled off his hair.

He’s staying out of it, he told himself as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror, damp hair clinging to his face.

He’s staying out of it, he told himself as he slipped on black sweatpants and nothing else.

He’s staying out of it, he told himself as he was knocking on the door next to his.

When Allura opened the door she had on the robe she had taken from him earlier, clean and no longer covered in vampire blood and ridiculously beautiful and pouting. She took one look at him and started up.

“Listen, I already apologized to you once and that is not something I do often if ever. I am a queen of the damned it is not in my nature to apologize. I’ve maimed men for less, I’ve demolished cities for less, so if you expect me to continue to grovel because you got a little blood on your shirt and perhaps almost died twice in a single evening then you sir have another thing commphfff.”

Her little tirade was cut off by Keith’s lips engulfed hers as he took her in his arms. She tried to continue to get words out until his tongue filled her mouth and she gave up all together.

“I thought the timing was wrong” she finally said pulling back from his lips just slightly.

“All of this is fucking wrong” he muttered before seizing her mouth again.

He pulled Allura farther into the hallway and yanked her door shut before grabbing her by the thighs and picking her up. Her legs wrapped around him as the robe began to unravel. He could feel her heat against his stomach as he carried her into his own apartment and kicked the door closed.

“You’re so dramatic” she joked while kissing and biting and tugging at his lip with her teeth.

“You could turn on me any second and suck me dry.” He returned the kisses, occasionally pulling away to nuzzle his face in her chest as he carried her into his bedroom.

“I would never. Besides I didn’t hear you complaining last night or this morning.”

Keith lowered her toward the bed then let her drop the rest of the way.

“So you’re promising me you’re not going to kill me? Ever?” He hovered over her, hand resting on the belt of the bathrobe.

“You have plenty of neighbors, relax.” She smirked.

Keith returned her sly smile while undoing the belt, slowly licking and biting his lip as he pushed it open. He took a long look at her body, studying her curves and breasts and tattoos in places no one but a very lucky person would discover. He leaned down and softly kissed her on the mouth. Another soft kiss on her chin. A third on her sternum. She hummed at the contact before letting a gasp followed by a low groan slip when he took her nipple in his mouth, his tongue drawing circles around the sensitive skin.

His hands roamed her body, cupping the other breast, tracing down her stomach, resting between her legs and hesitating there.

“Please…” Allura implored.

“A queen begging?” he quipped, lifting his head to look at her.

“You’re lucky I already promised I wouldn’t kill you.”

“So you’re saying I can get away with anything now?” He rubbed his fingers at her folds, but still wouldn’t penetrate.

“Keith…” She attempted a stern warning, but her voice was shaky.

He applied a little pressure.

“Keith what…” He was feeling quite bold.

She hissed at him, baring her fangs.

“Keith what?” He demanded, fingers tickling, teasing just at her entrance.

“Please!” Allura growled, biting at him.

He skipped any sort of gentleness, inserting three fingers right away. She was already getting slick so there was little resistance. Her back arched and her head fell back and he immediately filled the space by lapping at her neck as he ground his fingers into her, massaging her with his thumb.

 Allura gasped for air between moans, mouth open, fangs fully exposed. It had been a long time, too long, and it didn’t take much of his touch to get her going. She needed him, she needed him now. She wrapped her legs around him, locking his arms and body in place, and in one swift motion flipped them both over so she was on top. Keith did a double take in surprise.

Allura quickly flung the robe off her body before reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants. She yanked them midway down thighs and left them there.

“Allura I…fuck!” He gasped and held his breath as she caught him off guard, already taking him in her mouth and to the hilt.

When he finally exhaled it was a hard shudder. She slid off to the side of him, still keeping her lips around him, working him while simultaneously getting his pants off the rest of the way. Keith tried to help, to concentrate on pulling his legs out but he was a moaning mess and allowed her to do the rest.

She released him momentarily as she climbed back on top, leaning in inches from his face.

“Did you enjoy taunting me earlier?” She took his hands and pinned them over his head, clasping her fingers in his.

“A little…” He swallowed hard.

“A little?” She adjusted her hips to position herself right over his hard cock.

“A lot.”

“Mhm.” She purred as she lowered herself just enough to take in the tip.

Keith bit his lip and exhaled.

“You realize I could break you for toying with me like that?” she stated matter-of-factly, lowering herself just a little more, bobbing up and down on him slowly.

“Ahhh I’m aware.”

He tried to appear in control but he was squeezing her hands tightly. Attempts to lift his arms were fruitless. She had him locked down. He wasn’t going anywhere. She continued to ride him, but only at the halfway point, watching him squirm and whimper underneath her.

“I’m sorry” he whined.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry for earlier” he said breathlessly.

Allura leaned down and nuzzled the side of his face, placing gentle pecks on his cheek.

“I forgive you darling” she whispered before dropping her hips down to take him all the way in.

“Ohhhhh god” he groaned, head turned into the pillow.

He assumed that would be the end of the blissful torture but she had just started. As much as she wanted him she was used to waiting an eternity, so she set out to grind him as slow as humanly possible, twirling her hips lazily, moving up and down on him steadily.

Allura released Keith’s hands and they immediately found a home at her waist, gripping for dear life. He’d buck his hips, try to quicken the pace but she’d lift herself up until he stopped and lower herself back down as soon as he behaved. She was in control and all he could do was dig his fingers in harder, moaning and pleading and curling his toes.

“I c-cant…I can’t fucking take it anymore please…please” he begged, his voice broken and rambling and a little delirious. He was licking his lips and swallowing repeatedly to wet his throat.

Allura gently stroked his face then placed both hands on his chest and proceeded to put him out of his misery, gradually picking up the pace until the bed rocked, hitting against the wall in a rhythmic banging.

“Yes…yes…god yes…” Keith muttered in repetition, eyes rolling back in his head.

Allura bit her lip in determination, stifling her own whimpers that were growing in urgency as she could feel herself tighten around him. Her brow furrowed.

“Keith…” she blurted out and he opened his eyes.

Her face fell then she shut her eyes as she began to cry out as her orgasm consumed her. She dragged her nails down his chest, breaking the skin. He winced and pumped his hips into her roughly to finish himself off, his groans low and guttural as he came. A string of obscenities tumbled from his mouth as he struggled to get air in his lungs.

Keith looked up at Allura. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling. He sat up and gently stroked her hair. Her gaze darted from his eyes to his neck, then back to his face.

“It’s ok, go ahead” he reassured her.

She nibbled her lip before nodding and burying her fangs in his neck. He yelped, his arm immediately wrapping around her to hold her close, propping himself up with the other arm. She drank from him briefly before pulling her head back to reveal her bloodied mouth.

They stared at each other before she clutched his face and kissed him deeply. Her breath was warm and he moaned as he tasted the sweetness of her saliva mixed with his own blood, a faint metallic smell filling his nostrils.

“Now I have to brush my teeth again” Keith said with a chuckle, trying to wipe blood from his face with his thumb.

Allura smirked and crawled off him, disappearing into the bathroom and returning with a damp wash cloth.

“Oh quit being such a baby” she scolded playfully, tossing it at him.

They cleaned themselves and then snuggled into bed and turned out the lights.

“So…do you sleep at night?” He rolled over on his side and went back to playing with her hair. The room was pitch black save for her eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.

“I sleep whenever the hell I want. Being the first grants a lot of perks.”

“Like?”

“I can walk in the sunlight.”

“You can set things on fire.”

“I can set things on fire.”

“Garlic?”

“Bullshit.”

Keith laughed.

They talked until he fell asleep and she followed close behind. He slept peacefully, soundly.

The next morning he woke to the feeling of a weight on top of him, grinding gently on his lap. He moaned softly. His eyes fluttered open.

“Mmm good morning.”

“Morning.” Allura smiled on top of him. She had his robe back on, as well as his eyeglasses and a mug of coffee cupped in her hands.

“You drink coffee?”

“No, this is for you. I already ate.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“No.”

“So, to what do I owe this glorious wake up call?” Keith sat up and she shifted to make him more comfortable.

“Remember how I said I would no longer compromise you?”

“Yes.”

“Well I may have fibbed just slightly. I need one more favor.”

His eyes narrowed as he took the coffee from her.

“But I promise it’s not another vampire den” she quickly assured him. “I just need you to do what you do best, research.”

“Research on what?”

“I need you to find a person or persons for me.”

Keith’s eyebrow arched.

“Do you have a name?”

“A last name, yes.” Allura smiled.

“Well that could be difficult depending on how common the last name is.”

“It’s not common I assure you.”

“And you remember it after all this time?”

“Oh I could never forget it.” Her expression suddenly changed, fuming just slightly.

“Ok, so what’s the name?” He sipped from the mug.

“Balmera…”


	3. I Watched You Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve killed a million petty souls, but I couldn’t kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter gets slightly...fluffy in parts? I just like the idea Keith testing bloodthirsty Allura with his sweetness and he's the only one she lets get away with it.

“I look frumpy.” Allura pouted fiddling with the black sweatshirt and black skinny jeans Keith had put her in. Her hair was in a high messy bun and she kept suspiciously eyeing the sneakers on her feet.

“You look cute.”

“Why can’t I wear one of the fun outfits from neighbor girl’s closet?” She continued to scowl.

“Because you can’t go around on a college campus in leather and lace in the middle of the goddamn day. We’re trying to blend in.”

Keith smiled and cupped her face, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Can I eat one?” she asked, her gaze wandering to a group of students passing by.

“Absolutely not.”

“But there’s so many of them!” Allura whined.

“No…look at me, look at me! No!” He still had her face in his hands and was smooshing her cheeks.

She pulled away and hissed.

“Hmph! Talking to me like a dog…” she muttered.

“Bad Queen of the Damned.” He swatted her with the rolled up papers he’d printed out back at his apartment.

She whipped around and almost took a swipe at him, but composed herself. He chuckled and took her hand.

“So I think she goes here, but how do you plan on getting her address? Drain everyone until you ‘see’ her?” Keith asked as they walked toward the admissions office.

“You already said I wasn’t allowed to do that. Just take me to this secretary person you speak of. I’ll handle the rest.”

They stepped into the office and approached the front desk all smiles. Keith unfurled the papers in his hand and smoothed them out. He’d done the name search as Allura asked. The nearest results were some girl named Shay Balmera who, according to her social media accounts, went to Garrison University. It was a start.

“Hi,” Keith flashed his pearly whites. “I wanted to confirm that a particular student goes here and if so if we could get some contact information.”

The young blonde at the desk blinked up at them and then scoffed.

“Sorry but we just don’t give out that kind of private information about our students to some random strangers.” Her voice was dripping with attitude and she smacked her gum as she talked.

Allura would have loved nothing more than the hop over the desk and bleed her dry but instead she just rested her elbows on the desk with a wide grin.

“Look at me you little twit.”

“Excuse me? Who in the hell do…you….think…”

The moment the girl locked eyes with Allura she seemed unable to pull away. Her expression softened and she relaxed in her chair.

“Hello darling.”

“Hi.”

“I need your help, can you help me?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to sit there and keep looking at me while the nice man looks for the information we need. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

Allura stayed focused while Keith quickly ducked behind the desk and hunched over the blonde’s computer. He typed quickly, clicked, more typing, eyes scanned the screen. He jotted some things down on a post-it note.

“I got it, let’s…” he looked up, “Allura!” Keith hissed.

Allura still had the blonde in a hypnotic staring contest as she leaned over the desk. The girl’s arm was outstretched and Allura held her hand gently with fangs deep in her inner wrist, drinking.

“You can’t do that here what if someone sees?” He scrambled back to her side trying to shield her from anyone who might come in.

Allura rolled her eyes and stopped, licking her lips after she pulled away.

“Thank you darling, you’ve been wonderful. Now we’re going to go and the second we walk out that door you’re going to forget you ever saw us, do you understand?”

“Yes” she replied lazily.

Allura carelessly dropped the girl’s arm with a thud and they exited out the door.

According the information Keith was able to scribble on the post-it, this Shay person actually lived on campus in the dormitories which saved them the extra hassle of trying to track her down at a second location but increased the chances of an incident happening with witnesses especially considering Allura had been in a mood the second they parked the car.

“So what exactly is the plan again? You haven’t been entirely forthcoming with why we’re doing any of this.” Keith muttered in the elevator of Shay’s dorm while they had a moment alone.

Allura didn’t respond, her expression cold and concentrating.

“If you don’t trust me fine, but if that’s the case why do I need to come along on these little side quests with you?” he asked, irritation growing in his voice.

Allura blinked slowly and exhaled loudly. She turned to Keith and yanked the broken piece of necklace out of her back pocket.

“Lotor sought the aid of a Balmera witch to curse this necklace. I’m sure of it. In our time they were the most powerful coven, the only ones strong enough to harness the type of magic to subdue a being such as myself. They owe me for the betrayal and I’ve come to collect.”

“Allura, I get it, but…that was centuries ago, it’s not this girl’s fault.”

“I don’t intend on enacting any sort of vengeance on her personally, I simply require her services and will not take no for an answer.”

“Allu-”

“My mind cannot be changed!” she snapped.

When she turned to him there was a pain in her eyes.

“Imagine being buried alive for that long, cold and alone, trapped with your own thoughts and madness, hungry and in pain, denied the sweet release of death. Imagine it.”

Keith bit his lip and looked away, refusing to push it further. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He let her step out first while he followed. They didn’t speak while they walked the length of the hallway.

“At least let me do the initial talking” Keith said as they stopped in front of the door.

Allura stayed silent, eyes narrowing as Keith knocked. There was music thumping from the room which abruptly stopped. Shuffling could be heard before the door swung open.

“Can I help you?” a tall curvy brunette with a shoulder length head of tight curls opened the door.

“Hi, uh Miss Balmera? My name is Keith Kogane from the Altea Institute and Museum of Historical Artifacts. I was wondering if I could talk to you about a recent statue we’re studying. We believe you can be of some help.”

Shay eyed him cautiously and her forehead creased.

“Sure…I guess…” She stepped aside to allow them inside.

Keith walked in without issue however when Allura attempted to enter it was as if an invisible wall blocked her path. She seemed to hit it, then step back. Shay’s eyes went wide while Allura’s glared knowingly.

“What a clever witch. I guess we’ve found what we came for.” Allura snarled.

“Who are you really?!” Shay demanded as she turned to Keith while simultaneously edging away from him.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Keith looked back and forth between the two women in confusion.

“She’s put up some sort of protection spell that wards off the all the little ghoulies and goblins from entering.” Allura smiled.

“Look,” Keith turned to Shay with both hands up, “I am who I said I am, I promise, you can call the institute and check my credentials.” He tried to calmly explain.

“Then what is she?” Shay pointed, still putting distance between herself and Keith.

“I will be your worst nightmare if you don’t let me in.” Allura threatened.

“Allura!” Keith pleaded.

Allura looked around to make sure they hadn’t caused a scene quite yet then she set her gaze on Shay and exposed her fangs causing the student to jump.

“I will say this once and only once. I merely need a favor from you, nothing more, nothing less. Let me in and hear me out. If you cannot fulfill my request so be it, but you will listen to what I have to say and you will at least consider my proposal. If you fail to do so I will kill everyone in this dorm. Do you understand?”

That was about as diplomatic as Allura was going to get. Keith felt like he was watching a standoff. His heart banged in his chest. He didn’t know how to deescalate, not after that. He could only hope, pray, that Shay would concede and Allura would behave.

“Fine” Shay grumbled in defeat. She gripped the large crystal that was part of the necklace hanging from her neck and muttered something quietly under her breath. “Come in” she said after.

Allura walked inside the small room, looking around curiously, touching things, inspecting them.

“If you’re done with your little site review, mind telling me what you want from me?” Shay sat on her bed with arms crossed.

Allura took out the necklace fragment and tossed it at her. Shay caught it with one hand and immediately had a negative reaction the second she held it in her hands.

“Oof, the curse on this is gone but the energy coming off this is still…someone really hated your guts huh?” She looked up at the vampire with a raised brow.

“Something like that…” Allura retorted.

“And I’m guessing you’re here because my family did this?”

“Long time ago.” Keith explained. “We don’t mean you any harm, we just want your help.”

“Are you asking me to replicate this curse because this is some heavy shit.”

“Oh no, I like to be original in my revenge.” Allura smiled.

Shay rose and dipped to the ground, pulling an old worn leather bound book from under the bed. It was the size of a dictionary. She set it on her lap and flung it open.

“All right, what’s on the menu then?”                           

The pair spent a good chunk of the afternoon at Shay’s dorm and when they left Allura seemed satisfied, slipping the broken piece of necklace as well as a small manila envelope into her pockets.

“Where to next?” Keith asked.

“You go home and relax and I confront Lotor.”

“Confront? Should I have the fire department on speed dial?”

“Very funny.”

“Should I even ask that you be safe?”

Allura turned to Keith and gently caressed his cheek.

“I’ll be fine darling. We’re just going to have a little chat is all.”

“Your chats are kinda violent.”

That caused a laugh.

“Only technically.”

She grabbed him by the sides of his face and pulled his head down to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Do not fret. He could only stake me in his wildest dreams. I’ll be back soon.”

She parted from him leaving him on his own in the campus parking lot. Keith knew he would be of no help but he didn’t like just going home to wait either.

Allura made a few quick preparations, including a costume change, before heading to a large mansion on a hill she’d seen in her visions after feeding off Sendak’s heart. The closer she got the heavier she could feel many familiar presences. Lotor’s presence was faint at the moment, but he had been here, that she could sense for sure. She could hear a cacophony of sounds as she stood in front of the door. She pushed the bell.

“Can I help you?” The young woman stood in the doorway. She played with her hot pink ponytail as she looked Allura up in down with amused judgment.

“Is Lotor home?”

“Heh, no. Nice outfit, are you one of his weirdo groupies or something?

Allura chuckled while standing firm. She looked passed the woman to see some sort of party going on inside the home.

“Well anyway as I said he’s out so you can go.”

She tried to slam the door but Allura stopped it with her hand.

“That’s all right,” Allura began to enter, “I’ll wait inside.”

“The fuck you ar-AH!” she screeched as Allura grabbed her quickly by the neck.

“Ezor what the hell is taking you so lo- oh my god!”

Another woman stood in the entry way and when she and Allura looked upon each other she immediately froze.

“Acxa how lovely it is to see you after all this time.” Allura grinned.

“How…” was all Acxa could mutter.

“The details are irrelevant. What’s most important is that I’m here now and we have so much catching up to do.” Allura’s smile suddenly snapped off as she approached Acxa, dragging a struggling snarling Ezor with her.

When Lotor returned home in the last remaining hours before sunrise the first thing he noticed was the lack of music and voices and he thought it strange. His feelings of dread increased as he noticed the red splatters on the walls, overturned furniture and broken glass as he made his way to the living room.

His breath hitched but he attempted to keep his cool as he found his queen, in the exact clothes he’d last seen her in so very long ago, draped across his couch, lounging, reading a magazine. The entire front of her, including patches of her hair, was muddied with blood. The room looked like a massacre had taken place without any of the actual bodies to confirm it.

“Welcome home darling! Oh how I’ve missed you!” she said cheerily as she turned the page.

“Where is everyone?” he asked in a controlled tone.

“Did you have a good day? I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

“Allura…”

“Hmm these publications are certainly interesting. 56 ways to make him orgasm! We certainly didn’t have this many back in our day.” She lifted the magazine so he could see.

“Allura, where is Acxa?”

Allura looked Lotor dead in the eyes and smiled a big toothy bloody grin.

“Oh she’s keeping warm by the fire.” Allura pointed flippantly without looking.

Lotor turned toward the fireplace. There was a trail of crimson wetness, as if something had been dragged there, ending in a large pile of ash. He winced.

“Oh don’t act surprised.” Allura continued to casually flip through the pages.

“I’m not. I had a feeling you’d be by eventually. Heard about a little stunt at Lestat’s, about Sendak.”

“Sendak was a fool who would have eventually betrayed you the way you did me.” Allura rolled over on her stomach, staining the couch.

Lotor sighed heavily and walked to the mini bar near the dining area, stepping over a knocked over chair. He picked a bottle and popped it open, pouring the whiskey into a rocks glass.

“I guess I deserve this” he said, knocking back the liquid and surveying all the destruction.

“You deserve a lot of things” she muttered.

Lotor cleared his throat while thinking of his next move. He could fight her if need be but he had to remind himself that she was his maker and therefore could edge him out just enough in strength. Second, he had to consider how she was pissed off she must currently be with hundreds of years to stew and loathe and think about her revenge. That could push her strength over the edge. The house had been full of vampires when he left and she wiped them all out leaving nothing but scraps.

He cleared his throat again. He was used to the whiskey burning his throat a bit but it seemed to be extra irritating this time. He coughed once, then a few more times. Then his vision started to blur in and out. He growled.

“What did you do?”

“What ever do you mean my king?”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Lotor roared and threw the whiskey bottle across the room before staggering and dropping to his knees. The bottle shattered as it hit the ground, the brown liquid splattering and pooling on the tile.

He clutched his chest which felt tighter by the second and gasped. His skin was burning and tingling all at once. A ringing in his ears rose to a crescendo until everything, every sensation and ounce of pain, came to an abrupt stop. Lotor sharply took air into his lungs, blinking as his once violet eyes were now brown. Something was wrong, terribly terribly wrong. He brought a shaking hand to his neck and sure enough he felt a pulse.

“You…I’m…”

“Human? I’m afraid so.” Allura got up from the couch.

“The whiskey.”

“Yes dear, the whiskey.”

“How did you know I would drink it?”

“Because you’re predictable. Although to be fair I wasn’t sure which bottle so I just put it in all of them. You’re not the only one who can find themselves a witch.”

Lotor’s lip trembled as an involuntary tear fell down his cheek.

“Was killing my brood not enough?” he asked, voice weak.

Allura snatched him by the chin and lifted his face to meet her gaze.

“No! It was not enough!” she spat. “Not after what you did to me!”

“You looked upon another! Some pathetic little village boy, some violinist who played pretty songs for you! How easily you were amused!” he screamed back at her.

“I looked but I never touched, unlike you! Acxa? Really? Did you take her bed before or after you turned on me?”

He didn’t answer. She let go and began pacing the room.

“So what now…you kill me?” Lotor asked with bitterness in his voice.

“No, no, you get to live. You get to live and grow old and wither and die without any of the gifts I gave you when I was foolish enough to make you. Perhaps if you’re lucky someone will turn you and you can be even half the man you once were. Now if I were you I’d clean this up Mr. Daibazaal, it’s a mess.”

Allura turned and walked away, stepping directly on the broken glass with her bare feet, leaving Lotor on his knees, mortal and alone.

When she returned home, well neighbor girl’s apartment that she had commandeered, she showered, sitting on the floor of the tub as the water drizzled down her head and back. She should have felt elated to get her retaliation, but instead she just felt empty. The time in which she was revered and respected and feared as a queen was over. This world was new and strange and while fascinating and in some cases intoxicating there was still much left to learn and she wasn’t about to admit any of that to Keith, at least not yet.

The matter of Keith was an entirely new set of queries. If she wasn’t going to kill him or turn him she should leave him be shouldn’t she? Stop “turning his life upside down” as he put it? Why did these damn human men make her so soft? She hissed obscenities to herself and buried her head in her knees.

Keith was worried when Allura never came back to his place, but he figured once they parted ways after leaving Shay’s dorm that she was about to get herself involved in all sorts of vampire things he had no business involving himself in. He thought of knocking on her door the following morning but he had to get to work. He’d check back when he got home.

He sat at his work desk, distracted and slightly irritable. He couldn’t get her out of his thoughts. According to Coran there were still no major leads regarding the statue theft, however they did find fingerprints of two missing security guards who were currently persons of interest. Knowing the truth now he just wanted it all to go away, hoping the police would just drop it. Wouldn’t it be easy if everything could just quietly go back to normal? Although, he quietly asked himself if he even wanted it to.

A cup of piping hot coffee from the nearby café was placed on his desk in front of him.

“Ugh thanks you totally read my mi-” He looked up and his jaw dropped.

Allura came around and sat on the desk beside him. She looked rather professional in a black pencil skirt and white blouse. A hint of lacy bra peeked out underneath. Her hair was in a sleek straightened ponytail. A box was tucked under her arm.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” He sat up straight, fixed his glasses.

“The charming man with the mustache told me you were back here.”

She handed him the box.

“What is this?” He set it on his lap and opened it. It was her crown, cuffs and anklets.

“I felt bad that the institute is now out of a statue. I figured these items might be a consolation. I can tell you all about them for the sake of your exhibit.”

“Allura…”

Keith ran his fingers over the crown.

“And I did get all the blood off but you might want to give it another once over.” Allura smiled.

“Thanks,” he chuckled, “you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to, to thank you for helping me.”

They both smiled sheepishly at each other.

“So…are you…I mean…what’s your plan now?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I figured it might be best to get out of your hair.”

Keith’s heart lurched.

“As in leave?”

“To make things easier for you of course. I’m sure you would like to spend your time not getting eaten or burned to death or cursed by witches.”

“I guess…” he trailed off.

She bit her lip in thought then stood.

“Well I suppose this goodbye Mr. Koga-”

“Of course we could always set some ground rules” Keith quickly cut her off, jumping out of his chair to block her path.

“Excuse me?”

“Ground rules. If you were to stay we could establish some rules like don’t eat anyone I know, don’t bite any guys hotter than me, establish a sleeping schedule since I can’t stay up all night having mind blowing sex with you…”

“Oh really?” a smile crept over her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Just some ideas.” He shrugged snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her close.

They shared a smirk before sharing a kiss. She hummed contentedly into his mouth as he backed her against the desk.

“Ahem? At least put your break sign up first.” Matt stood with his arms crossed and a knowing grin.

Keith jumped and quickly slipped out of her arms, clearing his throat and straightening his shirt. His face was a lovely shade of pink.

“Uh Matt, Allura, Allura this is my coworker Matt.”

They shook hands while Matt’s eyes lingered on her.

“Do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar.” He still held her hand in his.

Allura smiled while looking him up and down.

“I’m sure we’ve met before in some capacity” she said licking her lip.

Keith’s eyes went wide as he swiftly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her away, turning her around and pushing her toward the exit.

“Ok say goodbye Allura!”

“But we were just getting acquainted!”

“What did I just tell you about rules one AND two?” he whispered into her ear from behind.

“It was so long ago I don’t recall.” She shook her head playfully.

“I’ll come home on my lunch, be good.” He kissed her ear and gave her one final gentle shove.

He headed back toward Matt who was watching her walk away with a raised brow.

“Who. Is. That?” Matt asked.

“A woman I’m seeing.”

“Girlfriend?”

“A woman I’m seeing” he reiterated.

“So she’s still open to take other offers?”

“Matthew Holt.”

“All right all right, backing off.” He leaned against desk, stealing Keith’s coffee and taking a sip. “So, did you have a good weekend? Anything interesting happen?”

Keith chuckled to himself as he plopped back in his chair, leaning back to put his feet up on the desk.

“You know it was pretty quiet,” he looked up at Matt with an innocent smirk, “nothing interesting at all.”


End file.
